Sanctuary✝Pretty Cure
Plot A long time ago, people of different religions were always arguing, or even fighting against each other. The Gods of their religions were very frustrated about it, and discussed how to fix the problem. They came out of a good idea, that is to pick 3 girls, each from one of the 3 main cultures and different time periods, to transport them to year 2015, and grant them powers to calm the emotions of the people. Can they stop the war of the different beliefs? Characters Pretty Cure * Artemis Agrotera / Αγροτέρας Αρτέμιδος (アルテミス・アグロテラ Arutemisu Agurotera) / Cure Olympia/Ολυμπία (キュアオリンピア''Kyua Orinpia'') * The protagonist of the series and the leader of the Sanctuary Cures. She comes from Athens and she is a devout follower of the Greek Gods because of her family. Her father was a businessman and she has 2 older brothers. She is a cheerful and optimistic girl who enjoys singing and playing the lyre. After she came to the modern age, she studies at Yama Public High as a 1st year student. Her favorite things are music and cats. Her signature color is red and she represents the Ancient Greece. * Her Royal Highness Princess Aera Sharon Alexandrina (アエラ・シャロン・アレクサンドリナ殿下''Aera Sharon Arekusandorīna Denka'') / Cure Hope (キュアホープ Kyua Hōpu) * The second protagonist of the series. Aera is the princess of England in the Victorian era. She acts very elegant at times. Also, she is talented at drawing and dancing. She is isolated all time at the palace and needs to be disguised to go out because she hates being a princess. She have 1 younger sister. She is a hot-blooded and sporty girl. After she came to the modern age, she studies at Yama Public High as a 1st year student. Her signature color is blue and she represents Victorian Era. * Nagashima Matsuri(永嶋　''まつりNagashima Matsuri'') / Cure Classica (キュアクラシカ Kyua Kurashika) * The third protagonist of the series.Matsuri is a girl who lives in Modern-day Japan. She studies in Yama Public High School. She is currently in her first year of high. She is the only child of the family and her dad is a policeman. She is a shy and quiet girl who enjoys reading, especially the famous literature from the Heian period. She always wanted to learn Onmyodo, a kind of magic used in that period. Her signature color is green and she represents Ancient Japan. * Nephthys/نفتيس (ネフティス''Nefutisu'') / Cure Sphinx/أبو الهول (キュアスフィンクス Kyua Sufinkusu) * The fourth protagonist of the series and the last member of the Sanctuary Cures. She is a mysterious girl, no one knows much about her. She lives in Egypt, but we're not sure which time period she came from. After she came to the modern age, she studies at Yama Public High as a 2nd year transfer student. She worship cats a lot, as in episode 30, she knelt deeply before Artemis' pet cat. Her signature color is yellow and she represents the Egyptian Civilization. Mascots * Cybele(シベル Shiberu)/Κύβελις/ Nishimura Saya(西邑 紗弥 Nishimura Saya)/Cure Atlas (キュアアトラス''Kyua Atorasu'') * She is the goddess of caverns, mountains, nature and wild animals. She was descended to the Earth to help the girls to use their powers. Her alter ego is Higashino Saya, a 16-year-old girl who is the girls' classmate, and Cure Atlas, an ally for the Seasonal Change! Cures. She is significantly stronger than the rest of the cures as she can defeat the villains in ease, however she turns back to her mascot form when she is weak. When in mascot form, she ends her sentences with her name. * Okami-sensei (オオカミ先生''Ōkami-sensei'')/Higashino Akihiko (東野 明彦 Higashino Akihiko) * He is the symbol and mascot of Onmyodo and is sent by Seimei, the great Onmyoji to the Earth to help the girls to use their powers. His alter ego is Hanagaoka Akihiko, a young man at his 20s who is the keeper of a traditional Japanese tea house called "Minazuki-An". However, he turns back to his mascot form when he is weak. When in mascot form, he ends his sentences with his name. The Sanctuary * Zeus * He was the sky and thunder god in ancient Greek religion, who ruled as king of the gods of Mount Olympus. * Michael the Archangel * He is an archangel in Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. * The Pharaoh * He was the king of Ancient Egypt, pretty much like a god. Villains * Queen Aria (アリア女王 Aria Jōou) * The main and the last villain to appear in the series. She is the queen of the evil Cassiopeian Empire as known as the Kingdom of Despair(絶望の王国 Zetsubou no Okoku). She sends Max, Zion, Xena and her Arionna's in order to ruin the stability of Earth's seasons and climate, making it a planet of death. She is a woman with black hair and costume. * Max the Great (マックス様 Makkusu-sama) * The first villain to appear in the series and one of the loyal knights serving Queen Aria. He is sent by Queen Aria to summon Arionna's in order to attack the cures. He is a tall and slim man with shades and a black coat. He calls himself with the suffix "-sama" as he is very arrogant. * Zion (シオン Shion) * The second villain to appear in the series and one of the loyal knights serving Queen Aria. He is sent by Queen Aria to summon Arionna's in order to attack the cures. He is a shy and slim man with a hat on. * Xena (ゼナ Zena) * The third villain to appear in the series and she is the princess of the Cassiopeian Empire. She is sent by Queen Aria to summon Arionna's in order to attack the cures. * Arionna (アリオナ Ariona) * An army of monsters invented by Queen Aria's royal scientists. They are usually summoned by a villain and process by an object. It can be any object such as a person, a machine or an animal, etc. When it is not processed by anything, it is invisible. Their name comes from the Queen's name, Aria. Other * Midas and Iris Agrotera/Μίδας και Ίρις Αρτέμιδος(ミダスとアイリスダイアナ・アグロテラ''Midasu/Airisu'' Agurotera) * Artemis' parents. * Alastair and Aries Agrotera/Άλάστωρ και Άριες Αρτέμιδος(アラストルとアリアス・アグロテラ''Arasutoru/Ariasu Agurotera'') * Artemis' older brothers. * Her Royal Highness Sophianna Charlotte Elizabeth (ソフィーアンナ・シャーロット・エリザベス殿下'' Sofīanna Shārotto Erizabesu ''Denka) * Aera's younger sister and princess of England. Items * Holy wheel (ホーリーウィール Hōrī'' Wīru'') * The girls' transformation device. To transform, they must say, "PreCure! Gear-up!" * Staffs of Heavens(ヘブンズのスタッフ Hebunzu no sutaffu) * The girls' cure sticks. They are decorated with buttons of their theme colors and a cross on top. Each girl's staff has a slightly different name and design. * Cure Stone (キュアストーン Kyua Sutōn) * Small collectable colorful stones which are used to transform and provide food for the mascots. They are circular crystals with a cross carved on the surface of it. To activate, they must be inserted into the slot of the girls' Holy Wheels. Locations * The Sanctuary (サンクチュアリ Sankuchuari) * The place where all gods of all religions and culture exist. They discuss different things like the peacefulness of Earth, humanity... etc. * Yama (矢間 Yama) * The homes of the cures in modern era. * Yama Private High School (矢間市私立高校 Yamashi Shiritsu Kōkō) * The Cures' school. Media Movies * Sanctuary✝Pretty Cure: Purify the World! (サンクチュアリ✝ プリキュア:プリフィー・ザ・ワールド!) * 3XGeneration PreCure ALL STARS!: The Mystery of Port Royale (3XGenerationプリキュアオールスータス!:ポート・ロイヤルのミステリー) Vocal Albums * Sanctuary✝Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1 ~Of Gods and Angels.~ Trivia * It is the first series in the franchise that include cures from the past. * Aera is the only princess based on a real kingdom in the franchise. See Also * Seasonal Change! PreCure, the next generation of the Sanctuary! Cures and presuccessor of this series Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:User: Rin Shiromura